


Running Again.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dysfunctional Relationships, Frustration, Gen, Heartbreak, Moving On, Other, Poetry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A poem about not really feeling like you have a place. Failed relationships and frustration mainly.
Kudos: 1





	Running Again.

Sweat drips,  
Down my back,  
Vision obscured,  
While blinking back tears.  
Time to go.  
Go again.  
So much for…  
A fresh start.  
Another new day,  
A request,  
To go away,  
To pretend,  
That nothing happened,  
Our friendship never happened.  
Nor our relationship as a whole.  
That nothing mattered,  
Still doesn’t matter.  
Is this some kind of joke?  
I’m not really laughing.  
Several years,  
Meaning nothing.  
Aren’t really anything.  
All because,  
I spoke up.  
Said ‘no.’  
Time to go,  
Now.  
Out of their life,  
Out of mine.  
It’s how it goes.  
Almost always.  
We grow apart,  
They can’t control me anymore,  
Or they leave without a word.  
Never time for goodbyes.  
Then,  
I’m running,  
Again,  
And again.  
Trying to find,  
A place,  
A friend,  
Where I can,  
Finally belong.


End file.
